Amor Salvaje
by Cindy M.Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan no sabia que su viaje al africa le iba a a traer al amor de su vida


Amor Salvaje

By: Cindy.M.Galvez

Bella Pov

Hola, Se preguntaran y ¿Quién rayos es esta loca?, que nos saluda, Bueno le diré me llamo Bella Swan, y amo la vida animal, especialmente la de los leones, así que aquí estoy en la gran selva africana observando a un grupo de leones muy especiales, tengo 26 años y toda mi vida los he estudiados, pero estos leones eran especiales, había uno que parecía el patriarca , tenia el pelo como rubio, y estaba al lado de una leona de pelo color caramelo, había otro que tenia el mismo color de pelo que el patriarca y besaba cariñosamente a una leona mas chiquita de pelo ¿ negro?, había otro mas que era mas grande y como mas musculoso con el pelo del mismo color que la leona chiquita, el abrazaba a una leona hermosa de pelo rubio, Woo que leones tan raro, derepente a mi campo de visión entro un león que era mas desgarbado y flaco que el resto de los machos, pero se veía fuerte y ágil, era hermoso e hipnótico, era el único que no tenia pareja, le saque una foto con mi cámara y luego me fui en el jeep al campamento, así paso la semana y pronto las semanas pasaron a meses, ese león de cabellera cobriza me tenia hipnotizada, su forma de moverse, como cazaba a los demás animales, era salvaje y peligroso y el me encantaba, tenia un aire de yo que se, mis computador estaba lleno de imágenes y fotos de el, luego de días observando a esta particular manada, me di cuenta de que ese león, socializaba muy poco con los demás, la leona chiquita parecía la que mas lo molestaba y a veces eso conllevaba a juegos divertidos entre estos dos, a lo mejor eran hermanos, un día Salí del campamento y fui hasta un arroyo para tomar un poco de aire libre, mi cámara ,mi fiel amiga iba siempre conmigo a todas partes, les contare parte de la historia de mi vida, no es muy agradable en realidad, nací en un orfanato, nunca supe de mis padres, la madre clementina, me encontró afuera de la puerta del orfanato de Seatlle llamado dulce esperanza, crecí toda mi vida con monjas, cada vez que venían señores a adoptar niños, elegían a todos en ves de a mi, no entendía el por que, mi pelo es castaño claro y al sol parecen reflejos rojos, mis ojos son de un extraño color chocolate pero de una forma peculiar son como ojos de felino, mi nariz es pequeña, mis labios uno mas grande que el otro y tengo pequeñas pecas a lo largo de mi nariz y mejillas, yo era común y corriente por que no me elegían a mi, cuando cumplí los 15 años me puse a trabajar y casi todo mi sueldo se iba a el orfanato, así paso hasta que me gane una beca en una universidad de Seatlle y estudie lo que quería, Ser camarógrafo, me interese en esa carrera desde que vi. Un documental de Discovery Channel que hablaba de los leones y su vida, me interese en ellos y empecé a ver mas documentos y a leer libros que hablaban de su vida y etc. Con mucho esfuerzo saque mi carrera y mírenme donde estoy, cuando estaba sacando unas fotos del hermoso lugar que se encontraba frente a mi, sentí movimiento en los arbustos del otro lado mío, me asome un poco y sorpresa, estaba mi león tomando un poco de agua, me acerque un poco mas a estar a su espalda y le saque una foto, se que uno tiene que estar alejada de ellos al momento de sacarles una foto, pero me sentía protegida y segura al lado de el, el se dio vuelta cuando el flash se disparo y me tiro con todo su peso sobre la hierba, mire sus ojos y eran hermosos, de un verde esmeralda como de un bosque, eran unos ojos tan tan verdes que te hipnotizaba, no tenia miedo, era algo estupido pero no tenia miedo, el con su lengua empezó a lengüetear mi cara y mi cuello como si se tratara de un cachorrito lamiendo a su amo, derepente empezó olfatear mi ropa y mi cuellos y sentí su mordedura, me sentía extraña, era como si viera miles de puntitos, estrellas y planetas, desperté y no me encontraba en el suelo de la hierba si no que en una calida cama, ¿Cómo es posible esto? Si aquí en África, no hay camas, mire a mi alrededor, me encontré con una dama de cabellos color miel y ojos pardos tomado de la mano con un hombre alto, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, a otro hombre alto con las mismas características que el primero, que abrazaba tiernamente a una joven pequeña con el pelo negro, corto en diferente lados, otro que era fortachona con el pelo negro, ojos grises, abrazaba por la cintura a una rubia despampante, derepente moví mis ojos hasta toparme con un joven alto, flacucho, de pelo cobrizo, medio despeinado y esos ojos verdes tan verdes como esmeraldas, OH yo vi esos ojos, eran como los de mi León, los mire a cada uno, esperen un momento cada uno de ellos se parecía a la manada de leones especiales.

Si somos nosotros.- respondió el patriarca, estaba muda y muy impresionada no podía creer que algo así pasara, no creía que ellos eran monstruos solo estaba fascinada.

Que genial.- fue lo único que pude decir, mis palabras sonaban patosas y raras.

Crees que es genial ser un humano que cambie a forma animal.- me pregunto el chico de ojos verdes con esa voz tan sensual y musical para mis oídos.

Edward la asustas y la intimidas déjala en paz.- respondió la chica con el pelo en todas direcciones.- Soy Alice, el es mi compañero Jasper, ellos son Carlisle y su compañera Esme, ellos son Emmet y su compañera Rosalie y el es Edward, supongo que ya lo conoces.- su voz era como de soprano, un canto de campanitas, les sonreí a esta familia peculiar, pero me preguntaba ¿Por qué me decían este secreto?

Bueno respondiendo tu pregunta Bella, resulta que eres la compañera de Edward.- me respondió Alice, la quede mirando esto no era verdad, era imposible, mira al chico, es hermoso, un verdadero dios griego como podía estar emparejada a alguien común como yo.

Si es enserio y yo soy vampiro.- dije burlándome.

Es verdad.- me respondió Edward mirándome con esos ojos que hicieron derretirme

Okay, bueno me tengo que ir en el campamento deben estar preocupados y fue un gusto conocerlos, su secreto esta a salvo de verdad, adiós, dije poniéndome nerviosa ya que ellos me miraban con furia y me taparon la puerta de salida.

No puedes irte Edward ya te transformo pronto serás como nosotros.- me dijo Alice mirándome seriamente, lo único que hice fue sentarme y llorar.

Así ha pasado las semanas convergiéndose en meses y estos en años, ya van 3 años que estoy aquí, y déjenme decirles que ser leona es muy sexy, mi amor con Edward es tan salvaje como el primer día que lo hicimos, bueno y aquí estoy yo, Hola me llamo Bella Cullen y esa fue mi historia.


End file.
